A .bat file is a type of batch processing file (also called a batch processing program or a script), is a text file without a regular format, and includes one or more instructions. The system calls a Cmd.exe file and runs instructions contained in the batch processing file one by one according to their occurrence sequence if the name of the batch processing file is typed into the command prompt or the batch processing file is double-clicked. Daily operations or repeated tasks can be simplified by using a batch processing file. Although a batch processing program is run in a command line environment, not only command line software but also any 32-bits Windows program can be run in a batch processing file.
An automatic running function (hereinafter referred to as “autorun”) is an inherent function of the USB (Universal Serial BUS)-SCSI (Small Computer Standard Interface), which makes operating an optical disc easier. In general, this type of automatic running program is called an autorun program. Thus, when a device containing an autorun program is connected to a computer, the operation system of the computer, such as the Windows, automatically calls the automatic running program and thereby realizing the automatic running function.
With the rapid development of computer and internet techniques, the internet provides great convenience to our daily life, working and study, so that many activities are made to be carried out over the internet.
However, the occurrence of viruses (such as an autorun virus) and hackers greatly threatens various activities in the internet, while the autorun function supported by a computer operation system gives chances to these threats and even becomes an accessory of the hackers. Therefore, taking safety and the like into consideration, many subscribers or Windows safety protection programs often shield the autorun function of the Windows operation system. However, shielding the autorun function of the Windows operation system may result in some problems in running some devices. For example, an autorun-type key device can not be installed automatically, and it is required to be installed manually, which leads to unnecessary wastes of time and energy.